Vehicle and personal navigation devices are widely available and provide many useful features. With a navigation device, for example, a user can determine his or her location and be guided towards a destination. Navigation devices typically calculate a route and present it to the user on a display. This local route calculation is commonly referred to as “on-board” navigation. In addition to its navigation functions, the device may also provide information about nearby points of interest.
Unfortunately, on-board navigation systems do not scale well to accommodate a large number of users and vehicles. With on-board navigation, for example, each driver at a trucking company might need to manually enter information into his or her navigation device in order to calculate a route. Depending on the size of the company, this process might be repeated hundreds or even thousands of times. This repetition, in turn, increases the chance of error and makes it difficult to implement company-wide policies relating to vehicle operation.